Please help me
by Lina sama
Summary: this is the thirs part to the fic! By the way, I have nothing against people named Bubba nor am I really that much of a man hater


Days later when almost all the cheese load was finished...  
  
Melanie felt mean, but he did deserve what he got. One of her friends had hurt her deeply saying that she would never end up famous neither would her experiments be successful. But after the amounts of people begging for their own private anime characters and the Nobel Prize, Melanie was sure that she was a genius. But still, she wanted to get back at that mean baka who told her she was a failure and should go out and get a useful job. He had hurt her so much that she ended up believing him and almost giving up on experimenting. Yet ironically, she hadn't failed, Ken was still human like, like always. Alia was happy, therefor she was happy.  
But back to that mean plan. Simply she was going to be a bitch. This person - whose name started with a C - always told her that he was a megaplayboy, yet he himself couldn't attract anyone. Neither male nor female. But as it turned out, he will be attracting some people soon, if you were to consider Relina, Happosai, Waschu, Yui, Hitomi and Allen human. Well, he'd be begging for forgiveness soon and would admit to defeat.   
Which would lead her to her second part of the plan. She wanted world domination or at least domination over the town. Her plan, in four nights time to set the anime characters, aside from Ken, to trap as many males as possible (in the end all) and lock them up in the basement of Ryan's 10003 room mansion. There they would stay until needed for slaves. The women would have their own personal slave and yet could date any anime male. What could a female more possibly dream of?  
All men deserved what they were about to get for a punishment that was for sure. Melanie wasn't much of a male fanatic since all they did was hurt people. So she instead decided on living the rest of her life with her favorite anime guys, like Lantis, Van, Aoshi and Xellos. That way she could make them act as they should and they should not end up hurting her in the end and saying blaming every last detail on her.  
But that don't matter anymore. She was going to be ruler.  
  
He didn't know where to hide anymore. For the first time in his life, his megaplayboy powers seemed to be working, but not on the people he wanted them to work on. Right now he had Relina from Gundum Wing chirping in his ears, "Let's be friends" as if it were an everlasting song. Then he would have Yui bitching on Waschu for being 'his' favorite and the two of them would take out their anger on him, by punching him and other stuff. There was also Hitomi who whenever she tried talking to him would shout "Look out!" and faint on him. He even had two males after him, the perverted little grandpa from Ranma Happosai who was always trying to feel him off in places where Chris would rather not have and then Allen, who was out to make the 'perfect man' out of him.  
Although it could have been worse, much worse he thought as the possibility of Bubba being one of these followers. Thank God that the over 400 pound wrestler was not here.  
He thought too soon for he felt a big arms pulling him backwards into a hug.  
"Let go of me," Chris cried.  
"Why it's me Bubba! I thought you loved me so much!"  
"Just let me go."  
"So that I could make him into my friend," Relina said in her annoying sounding voice that makes you want to turn off Gundum Wing every time you watch it.  
"Help!"  
So help did arrive, yet it was help he didn't want. It had been Melanie who had been watching over everything from a distance, since she had nothing better to do then wait for the day to turn into night. He had been tortured like this for more than three days, still she enjoyed watching him being chased by all the people.  
"Oh hello there Mr. Chris!" Melanie said, trying to force her voice to sound sweet and innocent.  
"Help me!"  
"Why? I thought you like it when people get attracted to you!"  
"Oh yes baby you make me so horny!" Waschu managed to say, before the elbow hit her face.  
"Do me now!" Allen told him, with a trace of excitement in his voice.  
"Not before I'm through with him!" said Bubba.  
"Mel!" Chris whined.  
"Oh no Chris look out!"   
Hitomi fainted.  
"But I couldn't possibly help you out could I? I mean I'm a failure like you told me and what was it? I should become a toilet scrubber because that was all that I would ever be good at?"  
"I didn't mean it?"  
"Should I believe him Xellos?"  
Xellos had that weird kind of look in his eyes, which made Chris even more worried for his life, but at this point maybe dying would be better than living like this. Especially with Bubba after him.  
"MEL!!!!! I didn't mean to be so mean to you! I always thought you were a genius. Please just get them away..."  
"They have shut up haven't they? But I guess I could help you out if you would do something for me that is."  
"Name it, you got it, just keep them away from me."  
With a mysterious smile on her face Mel said, "Okay guys let him go and follow me."  
  
Ryan was in the middle of counting all his money when the police entered the house. His wife Gen had let them in.  
The first one got right down to business. "You are now under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law...."  
"What did I do?"  
"You killed the man on the moon and stole all his cheese."  
"Oh..." Ryan said.  
From afar sat his wife Alia, who was happy that the plan was going according to plan. Tonight he would spend the night in jail, being not able for the anime guys to capture and bring to his house at any cost. Then the next day, he would be removed and brought to his a nice small house in the middle of nowhere where women awaited to pamper him up.  
Now all she had to do was await Mel's arrival and their evil scheme  



End file.
